


Cold Heart

by Kazbaby



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Dark, Die Me Dicotomy, Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped in my head after watching the video, <a href="http://www.chocolatyshatnr.com/videos.html"><i>Underwater</i></a> done by Chocolatyshatnr, set to Die Me Dichotomy and Season of Death. No betas were harmed in the writing of this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped in my head after watching the video, [_Underwater_](http://www.chocolatyshatnr.com/videos.html) done by Chocolatyshatnr, set to Die Me Dichotomy and Season of Death. No betas were harmed in the writing of this.

You shuffle slowly up to the coffin's edge and look down at her. Her. Aeryn. The one thing that has made your life bearable and complete since you came here. Your life...ended hers. You haven't felt anything for arns. Body and mind numb from the pain that is your reality.

You ask D'Argo for his knife, and you understand his hesitation. But the monster inside of you is quiet for now. For how long, you don't know.

The handle of the knife is cold in your hand as you hold it, cutting her hair as a reminder and telling her too late that you love her.

Too late, everything is too late. Words...kisses...are nothing but empty promises that fly away in the cold air that surrounds you all.

You stare at the blade for a moment. It would be so easy to flip it around and shove it in your own heart and twist it, causing too much damage. The heart that stopped beating the microt that she went into the water and died at your hand. You can do it quickly, before anyone can stop you.

You glance down and see her laying there dead. She's dead because of you. This is your fault. The words echo in your mind over and over again. All it would take is one quick thrust, and you can join her.


End file.
